I'm Not Blue I'm Purple
by RegularPsycho13
Summary: Little Vincent AKA Purple Guy is a kid with abusive parents. He is always getting abused and punished and because of it, he starts hurting and even killing those smaller then him, from bugs to rats to rabbits. But what happens when his best friend gets hurt? And almost dies? How will he grow up? (We all know the answer to that!) Will his old best friend remember him in the future?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey...I made one about Vincent/Purple Guy. Who i'm suddenly in love with but Foxy will always be my bae. Lol. **

**The title is meant to be a refference to the song I'm Blue by Eiffel 65. Or by the saying "I'm Blue" like if you're sad or down. It could go both ways. **

**This fic is somewhat based on Rebornica's (SP?) theory on Vincent. Some things are also my theory as well. **

**Enjoy!**

**P.S. If you love a psycho purple child killer, clap your hands! *Claps and totally takes meme from instagram***

**EDIT: Apprently Purple Guy isn't a character on here...which I just realized. So the character is just gonna be OC. **

* * *

><p><strong>I'm Not Blue…I'm Purple<strong>

**Chapter 1 -**

A little boy wearing a purple sweatshirt and pants named Vincent was being dragged into the doctor's office by his abusive mother and father.

"No! I don't want to go!" Vincent struggled to get out of his mother's tight grip as she dragged him inside a room.

"You have to dammit!" His father, Matt, yelled, picking him up and forcing him onto the chair.

"Now just sit still! The doctor will be in soon." His mother, Juliet, rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"No!" Vincent yelled.

"Shut up!" Matt smacked the back of Vincent's head. Hard.

"Ow…" Vincent rubbed it with his small hand.

The smack hurt him and after that, he decided to stay quiet. But he couldn't stop bouncing in the hospital chair, nervously.

"At least he shut up." Matt said, noticing that.

"What's taking that doctor so long?" Juliet whined. "I have things I need to do! I can't be wasting it here!"

"I know, honey." Matt agreed. "But we have to for that purple loving brat that I know isn't my son. I mean, what guy likes purple?"

Vincent glanced at him then looked away. It wasn't the first time he was told that by his dad. The same goes with his mom who always seems too busy to give him any attention or play with him for that matter.

… Unless he's getting punished for something. Then they will give him attention. But that attention comes with the price of being abused.

And he wasn't sure why he liked the color purple so much. He just does.

"Hello?" The doctor finally came in 10 minutes later. "Nice to see you guys again. How is everything?"

"Hell." Matt replied sternly. "Can we just get this over with?"

"Right. Sure." Doctor Winchester nodded.

"No!" Vincent jumped off the seat and ran to the door, only to be stopped by his dad picking him up.

"God dammit, Vincent! Sit your ass down!" Matt scolded.

"I don't want the needles!" Vincent yelled, kicking and punching his dad.

"Well, too bad!" Matt replied.

"Vincent, just sit down!" Juliet said, not wanting to hear him yell and scream right now. "It'll be done soon! You need these needles to help you."

"I'm not sick!" Vincent yelled towards her.

"Yes you are!" Juliet replied. "These needles help you relax and be a good son as you should be!"

"Vincent!" Dr. Winchester decided to step in. "Hey, buddy."

Vincent looked at him while his dad held him down.

"It's just a small needle, alright?" Dr. Winchester said, kneeling a little and showing him it. "It's not as bad as you think."

Vincent stared at it with wide eyes. Dr. Winchester took that moment to roll up his sweatshirt's sleeve and got Vincent's arm ready to put the few syringes in it for this month.

"I HATE needles!" Vincent replied, snapping out of his dazed look and glaring at him. "They make me feel bad! I hate that feeling!"

"But it helps you." Dr. Winchester said softly, trying to calm the boy down.

"Let go!" Vincent cried. "I don't want it! The needles make me feel… horrible! Bad! Angry! Everything!"

He wasn't lying, the medicine in the syringes, while they're suppose to help him, does make him feel all kinds of emotions and makes him feel…

…crazy…

But no one, not even the doctor that was 'suppose' to be his friend, listens to him. Some kids that he talks to when he stays at this children's hospital overnight or for a few days does believe him.

The syringes are also the reasons why he has a fear of needles and because of the things he does. Though in the moment he feels excitement and even afterwards, he doesn't feel anything.

"One…two…" Dr. Winchester counted.

"Three!" Matt grabbed Vincent's right arm and forced it out for the first syringe to go in.

"NO!" Vincent kicked and screamed.

"Done!" Dr. Winchester took the syringe out and cleaned up his arm.

"No more!" Vincent whined.

"We got four more and we'll be done. Alright, buddy?" Dr. Winchester said grabbing the next syringe. "One…two…"

"Three!" Matt did the same thing as before.

"No! No! No!" Vincent struggled.

"Done!" Dr. Winchester took out the second syringe and cleaned his arm.

The patterned continued for the third one that was also put in Vincent's right arm while the other two went in his left.

"There! All done!" Dr. Winchester smiled.

"I hate you all!" Vincent muttered.

"What was that?" Juliet asked, standing up.

"You heard me!" Vincent replied.

"That's it, young man! You're grounded when we get home!" Juliet yelled.

"Good!" Vincent jumped out of the chair and out of his dad's grip. "Let's go then!" He rolled his sleeve back down and left the room.

"Here, take him to the car." Juliet gave Matt the keys.

"Vincent! To the car, NOW!" Matt took them while his wife took care of anything else that was needed.

"That's where I'm going!" Vincent replied from down the hall, not caring about the punishment he will get later.

Matt let out a deep sigh and ran up and grabbed Vincent's hand and dragged him to the hospital's garage. And to their car.

"Get in!" Matt kept his voiced raised and unlocked the car. "We will talk about this when we get home!"

"I don't care!" Vincent cried. "You are just gonna hurt me some more!"

Vincent climbed into the back of the car and his dad slammed the back door behind him. Then he got into the driver side and turned it on, waiting for Juliet to join them.

- At home -

Juliet dragged Vincent inside the old beaten down house and threw him to the floor once they were inside.

"How DARE you act like that in public?!" She screamed.

As she ranted at him, Vincent stayed on the floor and Matt took off his belt. Vincent was actually watching him, not his mom, and noticed it.

"No!" He said quickly. "I'm sorry!"

"No you're not." Matt rolled his eyes and held up his belt.

"I'm sorry!" Vincent held a arm over his face to block it and looked away.

"Shut up!" Matt growled and started to hit Vincent with the belt.

"O-Ow…" Vincent cried. "Dad, stop! Please!"

"I said SHUT UP!" Matt hit him harder with the belt.

Vincent cowered on the floor as the hits kept coming. After what felt like hours they did eventually stop. Matt placed the belt back on and came closer to Vincent so he could kick him in the stomach, making him cry some more.

Then Matt picked him up by his sweatshirt and threw him into the closest wall, a bang coming from the impact.

"Come on." Vincent was grabbed roughly by his arm as his dad dragged him to the basement to lock him in it. "You aren't getting any dinner tonight. Should've thought twice before acting the way that you did."

"I would've thought he would of learned by now." Juliet shrugged.

All Vincent could do was cry harder as he was thrown down the steps and his dad locked the door behind him. The pain was extreme and as soon as he landed on the floor, he curled up and cried himself to sleep.

- In his nightmare -

_ Vincent woke up in his bed- wait. He looked around the room. That wasn't his room. And that wasn't his bed._

_His bed was just a mattress, blanket, and pillow. And all in his bedroom was the bed itself and a small dresser and his closet. He also had some toys like stuffed animals from his favorite place, Fredbears Family Diner. _

_ But instead, he had a actual bed and video games and toys! His bedroom was painted purple and it was like he was living a dream. And that's when it hit him._

"_This is a dream." Vincent sighed. _

_ He slowly rolled off the bed and walked towards the door. Opening it, he headed down the hall where he found his mom in the kitchen._

"_Hey, sweetheart." She smiled. She actually smiled at him._

"_Mom…?" Vincent stared at her as he slowly walked in._

"_Hang tight, breakfast will be done soon. Go ahead and sit at the table." She replied._

"_Okay…" Vincent walked over to the nice table and sat down._

_ He wished this dream was a reality. _

_ As his mom brought over some breakfast, he was about to dig in until he heard Matt stumbled inside like he was drunk. But then again, when is he not drunk is the real question. _

"_Hey." Matt smiled._

"_Good morning." Juliet smiled back._

_ Vincent looked at them._

"_What's wrong, son?" Matt stepped closer as Vincent visually flinched._

"_Nothing…" He replied quietly and looked away._

"_You sure?" Matt asked._

"_Yeah-" Vincent looked back at him and saw his dad's eyes were completely black. "D-Dad?" _

_ Matt gave him a smirk. _

_ Vincent jumped out of the chair and backed away from him. He turned his attention to his mom who had the same black eyes and was giving him the same smirk._

"_Mom?" Vincent back up until he hit a wall. _

_ Vincent looked to the wall and when he looked back to his parents, there wasn't any doors at all. The way he had came into the kitchen was completely gone._

"_Stay away!" Vincent yelled._

_ Juliet then reached inside her pocket and took out a syringe._

_ Vincent stared at it like he was in a daze again like he was earlier at the children's hospital. _

_ Then right before his eyes, his parents become huge spider-like demon monsters. With their legs and teeth being as sharp as needles. Juliet was making a hissing noise and his dad a growling noise. _

"_Nooo!" Vincent screamed bloody murder as his parents lunged at him. _

Two hours later, he jumped awake when he had woken up from the nightmare. He took deep breaths. In and out. In and out. He always has nightmares but the spider-demons was different.

Slowly, he stood up and went over to where some rat traps were at. He smirked down at the few rats that were caught. Whether it was because of the syringes or not, he did enjoy torturing those smaller then him.

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Vin though :( <strong>

**There's something wrong with me cause I really enjoy torturing characters in any and all ways you can think of.**

**I'm planning on adding my OC Lexi ( as a little kid) again to this one instead of making a whole new OC. Especially since she is meant to be me so it's really easy to write for her. **

**I hope you liked it! Another chapter will probably come tomorrow! ...Maybe...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Not much happens in this short chapter...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 -<strong>

Vincent laughed as he squeezed and stomped on the rats. If anything, it was all a game to him. But he was getting bored of it.

"Hmm." Vincent hummed as he plopped down on the floor. "This is fun but I want something more…"

He wondered how he could go bigger. He had already begun killing rabbits. But even that got boring quickly.

Picking up a black rat by it's tail, he watched it squeak and struggle to escape him. All he did was stare at it before taking the knife he kept in his pocket out and stabbing it right through the rat.

A grin appeared on his face as the blood came pouring out the small animal.

For the next hour, he ran around the basement and did the same thing to any other rats that he could find.

When Vincent had to stay in the basement overnight, there was a blanket and pillow down there already for him.

Eventually though, his game did end when he couldn't find any more rats to kill. So then he curled up under the blanket and fell asleep since there was nothing else for him to do.

And besides… it was a school night. Luckily he didn't have any homework even though he probably wouldn't do it anyway.

- The Next Day -

"Get out of the car! I got to go to work!" Matt yelled when he pulled up to the school.

Vincent silently nodded and got out. As soon as the door was shut, his dad sped away from the school.

Vincent placed his book bag over his back and slowly walked inside the school. He was not ready for the day.

"Hey, Purple Boy!" One of the bullies, Duncan, laughed when Vincent walked inside the classroom.

Vincent looked at him then looked away and went to put his book bag in the closet and trotted over to his desk.

"Hey! I was talking to you!" Duncan came up to him. "What do you think you're doing ignoring me?!"

"Leave me alone." Vincent replied, sitting down.

"No!" Duncan pushed him off the chair.

"Ow…" Vincent rubbed his arm.

"What? Are you gonna cry, Purple Boy?" Duncan laughed.

"No." Vincent glared at him.

"You sure about that?" Duncan teased.

"Leave him alone!" A female voice came running up to Duncan. "Don't you got anything better to do?"

"Aw look, your girlfriend came to your aid!" Duncan looked from the girl back to Vincent. "I'll deal with you later, freak!"

Duncan then walked away back to his group.

"You okay, Vincent?" The girl asked, helping Vincent up after watching Duncan walk away.

"Yeah…" Vincent rubbed his head. "Thanks, Lexi."

"You're welcome." Lexi replied. "I wish the teacher would do something about that guy."

"I know." Vincent replied sadly.

"What is it?" Lexi asked, tilting her head.

"I got forced into the basement again last night." Vincent replied.

"Why?" Lexi asked.

"Cause I was bad at the hospital." Vincent said.

"I still don't get why you got to go there." Lexi frowned.

"I don't know…they say it's cause I'm sick. But I'm not and I really hate needles." Vincent frowned too.

"I know." Lexi nodded.

The bell then rung for school to start.

"I'll talk to you after class." Lexi said going over to her desk.

Vincent nodded and watched her walk away from him. He then sat back down at his own desk.

"_I wanna go bigger…" _He thought to himself. _"But how should I go bigger from rabbits?"_

That's when it clicked in his mind.

A evil little smirk came across his face. He knew how he could go bigger and at the same time make all those who wronged him pay.

"_Now…how should I do this? I never killed a human before…."_ Vincent thought about it instead of taking notes.

Maybe he could try after school and on the way home since he walks. And usually Duncan follows him too. Yeah, and he has his knife as well so he thought that was a good plan! A good plan of revenge and a new game!

* * *

><p><strong>Again, It's short but the next one should be up tonight or tomorrow! Same goes with D&amp;D!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Should of put this on the first chapter but obviously I don't own the cover picture.** **That is owned by Rebornica who is really awesome!**

**Anyway, enjoy chapter 3!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 -<strong>

When school was over, Vincent was about to leave the school before Lexi stopped him.

"Hey, Vin!" Lexi stopped him.

"Oh, hey, Lexi." Vincent turned to her as he pushed open the door.

"Wanna come home with me today?" Lexi asked.

"No." Vincent shook his head. "I can't."

"Are you busy?" Lexi frowned. "Is something going on with your parents?"

"No…I'm alright." Vincent replied.

"You sure?" Lexi questioned.

"Yeah." Vincent nodded. "And I am a bit busy. Maybe I can call you later when I get home?"

"Okay!" Lexi smiled. "See yah!"

"Bye!" Vincent smiled too and waved as she walked away from him.

After she was out of sight, Vincent turned and headed home.

It didn't take long into his walk for him to realize Duncan was alone and following him too.

Glancing behind him, he saw Duncan and grinned at the sight of him. And Duncan being alone made things so much easier.

Pretending like he didn't him, Vincent walked into the woods so they can be secluded and not have any witnesses.

"Where are you going, Freak?" Duncan asked when they were fairly far into the woods.

"Home." Vincent stopped walking and turned towards him.

He couldn't stop the evil laugh from coming out of his mouth.

"You are so weird." Duncan shook his head and came closer, not realizing that Vincent's hand was in his pocket, holding his knife.

"No, actually." Vincent grinned at him. "YOU are the weird one."

"Excuse me?" Duncan stopped directly in front of him.

"You heard me." Vincent laughed.

Duncan growled and grabbed Vincent by the collar of his sweatshirt.

"And what are YOU gonna do about it, freakshow?" Duncan snarled.

"Oh…I don't know…" Vincent said in a sassy voice. "…Maybe…"

"Maybe what?" Duncan asked, losing his patience.

"…This!" Vincent took out his knife and stabbed Duncan right in the stomach.

Immediately, Duncan let go of him and grabbed his stomach.

"W-What did…" Duncan tried to speak.

Grinning, Vincent ran up and knocked him down. Standing over the boy, Vincent stared down at him, keeping the same evil grin.

He then jumped down and stabbed him multiple times in the stomach and chest. No matter how hard he tried, Duncan was too shocked and in too much pain to scream. Which worked out in Vincent's favor.

Vincent pulled out the bloody knife and started licking it.

He then hummed in pleasure. He really liked the taste of human blood. Just as much as he did just simply seeing it.

"V-Vin…" Duncan coughed up blood.

Vincent frowned and turned his attention from the knife back to him.

"H-Help…" Duncan coughed again. "…me…"

Vincent smiled and leaned down and whispered into his ear,

"_It's me."_

A even more insane laugh came out of his mouth as he slit Duncan's throat. The blood lust rising to new levels.

Within minutes, Duncan's eyes soon began to have little to no life in them. Not anymore.

With one more stab to the forehead, making sure he was truly dead, Vincent then stood up, being very pleased with what he had done.

On his way out of the woods, Vincent licked the knife clean and once it was, he put it back into his pocket.

- At Home -

Vincent opened the door and immediately ran into his mom. Staring up at her, he slowly shut the door.

"Where have you been, young man?" Juliet asked.

"I just took a walk in the woods." Vincent replied as honest as he could.

"Hm…" Juliet hummed. "Alright. Get something to eat and do your homework. Your dad will be home in two hours."

"Okay." Vincent nodded and did as he was told.

At least she seems to be in a good mood today. And because of that and what he had done earlier, so was he.

Vincent grabbed a snack and headed to his horrible room to do homework that he didn't really know how to do. Mainly cause today he was too out of it with bad thoughts to pay attention.

"Hm…I think Duncan's two friends should be next." Vincent giggled and opened his History book.

- Later -

A few hours later, the news was on at Lexi's house.

"_A young boy was found murdered in the woods this afternoon by a hunter and his dog." _A reporter woman said.

A picture of Duncan came up and Lexi wasn't bothered by it.

"_There is no evidence or weapon present at the scene but the police will do everything they can to find the killer." _Her male partner added.

"Oh I wonder what happened." Lexi's mom said, shocked that a 8 year old was dead.

"He deserves it." Lexi shrugged and went back to playing with her toys.

"Lexi!" Her mother yelled.

"What?" Lexi looked at her. "He's the meanie that hurts Vince!"

"That doesn't mean he deserved to die!" Her mother said.

"…Yes it does." Lexi replied after a second.

"Go to your room." Her mother replied.

"B-But." Lexi stuttered.

"Now." Her mother pointed for her to go upstairs.

Lexi mumbled and grabbed her toys as she stood up.

"Wait." Her mom stopped her from walking any farther.

"What?" Lexi asked, turning to her.

"How is Vincent?" She asked.

"Okay." Lexi said. "He had to go to the hospital again and get more shots."

"Poor boy. I wonder why he has to get them every month. When do you think I can meet his parents?" She asked, feeling sympathetic for Vincent.

"I don't know." Lexi shrugged. "He said they don't go out much."

"Oh…" Her mom said.

After a minute of silence, Lexi turned and headed upstairs.

Back with Vincent and his family, he was in his room while his parents were watching the news as well.

"Wonder who did that." Matt said putting his feet on the coffee table.

"Who cares." Juliet shrugged, not caring that a kid a year older then her own son died. Or that he was in his class.

But then again, Vince never told them about the bullies he has. And they never really met Lexi either.

And Vincent decided to keep it that way,

Eventually he fell asleep and dreamt of killing Duncan's two friends. And his parents too.

Vincent even had a smile on his face as he slept.

* * *

><p><strong>At least he fell asleep happy...<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's Chapter 4!**

**Idea came from CookieCutter1108**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 -<strong>

Vincent stirred awake, okay…he was forced awake by his dad cause he still had a smile on his face.

"What are you smiling about?" Matthew stared down at him.

In return, Vincent stared back up at him.

"You have nothing to be happy about." Matthew continued and shook his head. "Get ready for school." He turned away.

"Okay." Vincent kept smiling.

"Stop smiling." Matt turned back to him.

Even if he wanted to, Vincent couldn't stop.

"I said stop you brat!" Matt yelled.

"Why?" Vincent asked.

"Cause I said so!" Matt replied.

"Why?" Vincent's grin grew wider.

"You asked for it." Matt glared.

Vincent cocked his head as he got a kick to the face that ended up throwing him off the mattress. And gave him a bloody nose.

When he slowly tried to push himself up, Matt grabbed him by the back of his neck and threw him into the nearest wall, making the bruise he had gotten from the kick, worse.

"Stop!" Vincent cried. "I'm sorry!"

"Too late." Matt rolled his eyes and picked him up again, throwing him across the room.

His head hit the other wall and he felt a headache coming as he began to blink a couple of times and held it in his hands.

"How come you can't die already?" Matt strolled up to him. "My life was great before you came along and ruined it!"

Vincent looked up to him, and shrunk back as the hard glare.

"Now get ready for school already!" Matt made a movement like he was going to attack him, which made Vincent flinch. "Pft. Loser…"

Matt then walked out of the room, leaving Vincent alone.

Waiting a few minutes, Vincent managed to get up and took care of his nose before getting ready. He then left his room to grab his book bag and walk to school since he knew neither of his parents would take him.

He still had a really bad headache when he arrived at his school.

When he walked inside his homeroom, he noticed Lexi wasn't there but Duncan's two friends were.

Seeing them made something that had already began to snap, to snap some more inside of him. He growled quietly and walked over to his desk.

"Hey, freakshow! Where's Duncan?" The one friend, DJ asked as he and the other boy, Dash, came up to him.

"I don't know." Vincent shrugged, taking his attention from the board, that he was staring at, to them.

"Yes you do!" DJ slammed his fist on his desk.

"Where is he!?" Dash asked, crossing his arms.

"I. Do not. Know." Vincent stressed the words.

"You better-" Dash grabbed Vincent by his sweatshirt and when the teacher saw this, she stepped in.

"Okay!" The teacher said. "That's enough boys!"

DJ and Dash glanced at each other.

"Yes, Miss. Amy." They said in unison and Dash let go of Vincent.

"We'll talk about this later!" Dash muttered as he and DJ walked away.

Vincent stared at them before getting up and leaving his desk to go over to his teacher's.

"Do you know where Lexi is?" Vincent asked.

"I don't know, sweetie." Miss. Amy replied. "She might be absent today if she hasn't came yet."

"Oh…" Vincent frowned.

"Let me know if those boys hurt you, okay?" Miss. Amy said.

"Okay." Vincent nodded and went back to his desk.

After first period, he knew Lexi wasn't coming that day. And he did feel a bit lonely, angry, and upset too.

- Later After School -

After school, he walked home, already knowing DJ and Dash were following close behind him. So he did the same thing and walked through the same woods he killed Duncan in.

"What are we doing out here, twerp?" DJ asked making Vincent stop.

"_It's me." _Vincent grinned, without even looking at them.

"What?" Dash asked, confused.

Vincent turned to him and made his grin bigger as he ran up and knocked the short one, DJ to the ground.

He then took his knife out, and pounced on Dash's back, when he stupidly turned to run and slit his throat.

Dash made gagging sounds as he bled out and fell to the ground.

"Oh my god!" DJ breathed.

Vincent turned to him, putting a knee on his chest and stabbed the knife right into his eye. DJ screamed, or tried to had Vin not covered his mouth to keep him quiet.

"Shh." Vincent whispered into his ear.

"Get off!" DJ cried.

"No." Vincent replied, still covering his mouth with one hand and lifted his knife up with the other.

He then brought the knife down again and stabbed his face multiple times before slitting his throat too.

Standing up, he kept his wide grin and walked out of the woods and back home, leaving the two bodies there.

When he walked in, his mom was waiting for him.

"Second time you are late!" Juliet crossed her arms. "You know what that means."

"What?" Vincent asked, dropping his grin.

"Come on." Juliet grabbed his arm, making him drop his bag, and dragged him to the kitchen.

She then picked up a wooden spoon and waved it in front of Vincent.

"You know this is what happens!" Juliet said and started to smack Vin's bum with the spoon. "When you disobey a simple command like being home at a certain time!"

At this point, Vincent found he couldn't cry anymore. He let the punishment continue with a straight face.

When the punishment was over, his mom pushed him towards his room.

"Now get in there!" Juliet said, turning her back towards him.

Vincent looked from her to his room and then glanced over to his parents room. A small smile appeared when he got a idea.

"March!" Juliet yelled.

Vin nodded and walked inside his room.

A few minutes later, he peaked out and noticed his mom wasn't paying attention to him so he snuck across the hall to his parents room.

"Now where are they…" Vincent muttered and looked around.

He opened the closet and looked through the clothes until he found the safe. The gun safe that he knew his dad had.

His wide grin returned as he picked up a small hand gun. He could tell from the weight that it was loaded too.

Before he started tip-toeing out of the room, he grabbed a pillow on the bed and slowly walked into the living room to find his mom laying down on the couch.

Quickly putting the pillow over her head, he jumped on her to keep her from getting it off and quickly pulled the trigger.

Getting thrown back a little, he pulled the pillow off and his eyes lightened up when he saw he made a good shot to the head. And no one could hear the gunshot either.

…Now he had to wait until his dad came home…

Taking the pillow with him, he went to go hide and play the waiting game.

A few hours later, his dad did walk in and nearly screamed when he saw Juliet dead on the couch.

"VINCENT!" Matt screamed. "Get out here now!"

When he didn't, his dad started to throw things around and check everywhere for him. When he opened the closet that Vin was in, Vincent quickly tried to knock him down.

"Let go of my legs!" Matt yelled, falling backwards.

Once down, Vincent threw the pillow at his face and quickly shot the gun into it. The scream his dad was about to make being cut off.

Taking the pillow away from his face, he grinned seeing his dad dead too.

And to make things better? He didn't feel anything. Actually, he got quite a kick out of killing those bullies and his parents.

Even though he liked the gun, he chose to put it away and grab his knife since it was quieter and obviously not a loud gunshot.

Vincent put the knife in his pocket and looked at his dead parents one more time, with the now evil grin.

Then he walked out of his house to go to Lexi's.

Happy that he didn't have to worry about any bullies anymore on the way there but he had some business to clear up first with her.

"Lexi~" He said in a sing-song voice as he ran down the streets. "You better have a good reason for leaving me~"

Vincent chuckled as he reached the house and slowly walked up to it.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that escalated...oh well. His parents deserve it. <strong>

**Also he may or may not be obsessed with Lexi. And pissed off that she left him alone that day.**


	5. Chapter 5

**MERRY CHRISTMAS! YOUR GIFT IS THIS FIC GETTING UPDATED CAUSE THE OTHERS WON'T BE.**

**Ahem, so I forget if I said this or not but Vince and Lex are about 7-8 years old. The bullies are 8-9. **

**I hope you all have a nice Christmas! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 -<strong>

Vincent walked up to the house and rung the doorbell.

"Hello?" Lexi's mom answered it and looked down to him. "Oh, hello, Vincent! How are you?"

"I'm great!" Vincent smiled. "Where's Lexi?"

"She was sick today. Why don't you come in and see her?" Her mom asked.

"Okay." Vincent kept his smile and nodded.

Walking inside, he headed up the steps and to her room.

"Lexi~" He said in a sing-song voice as he walked down the hall.

"Vince?" Lexi looked towards her door.

"Hello!" Vincent opened the door and walked in, shutting it again.

"Hey-" She coughed.

"You feeling alright?" Vincent climbed onto her bed.

"Yeah…I'm just sick." Lexi replied.

"Well, you don't have to worry about those bullies anymore." Vincent grinned and Lexi looked at him, confused.

"Why? What do you mean?" Lexi asked.

"I saw the man who killed Duncan kill his two friends as well." Vince lied.

"Really?" Lexi laughed. "They deserved it anyway."

"Yes. Yes they did." Vincent nodded in agreement.

"So why are you-" She coughed again. "-Here?"

"To see you~" Vince replied, playing with the knife in his pocket.

"Oh…alright." Lexi replied and hugged her Foxy plushie.

"What's that? I never saw him before." Vincent looked at the pirate fox.

"It's my Foxy the Pirate plushie. Haven't you been to Fredbear's Family Diner before?" Lexi asked.

"No." Vincent shook his head. "What is it?"

"It's a diner with anima-" Another cough. "-tronics. Foxy is in Pirate's Cove and the band is Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie Bunny, and Chica the Chicken. Then there's Freddy's brother, Golden Freddy."

"Is it fun?" Vincent asked.

"You bet!" Lexi nodded. "I have all the plushies of them!"

She let go of Foxy and climbed off her bed and went over to her closet and grabbed the other four.

Vincent followed close behind, contemplating on whether or not to stab her quite literally in the back.

He chose against it as Lexi showed him the two bears, chicken, and bunny.

"That's cool!" Vincent said and held the Golden Freddy one.

"You can keep him if you want." Lexi said, noticing he really liked him.

"Really?" Vincent stared at her.

"Yeah! I'm going back soon for a birthday party so I can try and win another one!…or at least I hope I can if I feel better." Lexi said, realizing she might be too sick to go to the party.

"Can I come?" Vincent asked. "I wasn't invited but I want to check the place out. Maybe win one myself."

He smiled at the Golden Freddy plushie.

"I really like him." Vincent added.

"I'm sure you can!" Lexi smiled and this time sneezed.

She went over to her table and grabbed a tissue before continuing.

"And if I'm too sick then when I'm better we can go together!"

"Sounds like a plan!" Vincent said, deciding not to kill her after all.

Somewhere in his abused mind, he knew she was sick and that she wouldn't leave or abandon or even hurt him. So why should he do the same to her when she didn't deserve it unlike those bullies?

"So you never went there before?" Lexi asked, getting his attention.

"No." Vincent shook his head. "But I can't wait to go now!"

"I can't either!" Lexi smiled. "It's fun watching the band or going on an adventure with Foxy."

"What does Golden Freddy do?" Vincent asked.

"He has a stage of his own. He sits there and tells us jokes or stories!" Lexi said. "Sometimes he and Freddy will fight each other."

"Fight?"

"You know…just yell at each other. Like what normal siblings do? I fight with my brother all the time." Lexi shrugged.

"Oh…" Vincent said and it was quiet.

"Well…there's also games." Lexi said, breaking the silence.

"And that's how you win these?" Vince asked.

"Yep." Lexi nodded.

"When is the party?" Vincent decided to ask.

"It's in three days on Saturday." Lexi said. "I'm planning on having my next birthday there."

"And I'm invited?" Vince asked.

"Of course! Why wouldn't you be?" Lexi grinned.

"Don't worry about it." Vince shrugged, and grinned too.

"How are you two?" Lexi's mom walked in, suddenly.

"Okay." Lexi said. "Vince is coming with us to the birthday party!"

"That's great! But you sure you'll feel up to it?" She asked.

"Yeah!" Lexi nodded.

"I actually never been there before so I'm really excited." Vince said.

"Well, it's a good thing you are coming with us." Lexi's mom smiled. "You will have a lot of fun."

"I can tell." Vincent nodded.

"Well, I'll leave you then. Vince, will I ever meet your parents?" Vincent stared at the older woman.

"No." Vincent said and couldn't stop the grin that formed on his face. "They don't get out much."

"Oh…alright." Lexi's mom shut the door and left them alone.

Vincent started to giggle evilly. And Lexi stared at him, confused.

* * *

><p><strong>Aww so Vince didn't kill Lexi!...yet that is...<strong>

**And I chose diner cause the second game is a prequel and will take place there later in the story so I went with the diner for now with them being kids. **

**EDIT: I just realized I made a mistake. In chapter 1 i said the diner was Vincent's fav place in his nightmare. Let's just say it is for dream Vincent while real Vince never went there before. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's the next chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6 -<strong>

A few days later it was Saturday and luckily, Lexi was well enough to go to the Birthday party. Her mom had told Vincent what time they were leaving and his parents have yet to be found.

After getting to the Diner, Lexi grabbed Vincent's hand and pulled him inside and he was in awe at the amount of people and kids there.

His eyes looked from the band on the main stage, to Pirate's Cove, to Golden Freddy's stage. Right now, it was the band that was playing. He also saw the games and where the prizes were.

"Wow…" Vincent smiled a little.

"Come on, Vince!" Lexi said, snapping him out of it. "Let's go give Lizzie her gift then we can go play before Foxy or Golden Freddy start!"

"Okay!" Vincent nodded and followed her to some tables that had a sign saying, 'Happy Birthday!' above them.

"Lizzie!" Lexi called and ran up to the birthday girl.

"Hi, Lexi!" Lizzie turned towards her but her grin dropped when she saw Vincent running beside her.

The other kids that _were _invited started to murmur to each other when they saw the purple boy themselves.

Lizzie felt nervousness overwhelm her when she heard the whispering from behind. She didn't want to be made fun of at school or be a loser for having Vincent there so truth be told, she was angry.

"Uh… what is he doing here?" Lizzie asked in a bratty tone.

"He's here with me!" Lexi replied and her grin turned into a small smile.

"But…he wasn't invited." Lizzie replied.

"And he never came here before." Lexi replied, now glaring at her.

"Really?" Lizzie laughed and Vincent slightly shied away. "Who hasn't been to this magical place before?"

Vincent felt some anger rise while he was also become embarrassed. But he took a deep breath and relaxed himself while the girls were talking.

"Look, I just wanted to give you your gift." Lexi handed it to her, changing the subject so Vince wouldn't be too embarrassed. "Then we were going to go and play or watch the band."

"Hm." Lizzie hummed. Her and Lexi had been great friends for years and she didn't watch to force her out of her party. "Okay. But when it comes to cake and everything, can you two stay at another table then the rest of us?"

"Deal." Lexi shrugged.

"Good." Lizzie smiled. "Thanks for the gift!"

"You're welcome." Lexi said. "Come on, Vince."

Lexi then led him over to some games.

"Who was that young boy?" Lizzie's dad asked.

"Vincent. He's… Lexi's cousin who is in town." Lizzie lied.

"Ah. That was nice of her to bring him here." Her dad nodded.

"Yeah…" Lizzie replied.

After getting some tokens, Lexi and Vincent went to go play games.

"This one is my favorite." Lexi said, as they reached Skee Ball.

"What do you have to do?" Vincent asked.

"You have to get the balls into the holes to get points and the points will give you a certain amount of tickets for prizes." Lexi said putting a token in both of the machines so they can play at once.

"Okay." Vincent picked up a ball and rolled it.

The ball landed in the 50 points hole and because of that, he got really excited. Vincent picked up ball after ball until he had no more.

"That was a lot of fun!" Vincent grinned as the tickets came out.

"It was! This and the Crane Game are my favorites!" Lexi said and a idea popped into her head. "Hey, let's see if there is a Golden Freddy plushie in there! Maybe we can get it!"

"Okay." Vincent nodded and got his 7 tickets while Lexi got her 12.

"Follow me." Lexi said and Vince did so.

Running over to the Crane Game, they were excited to see that there was a Golden Freddy plushie inside.

"Awesome!" Lexi said and grabbed a token from her cup.

"What do you have to do here?" Vincent asked.

"You have to use the crane to pick up the prize you want." Lexi replied and started to move it.

"Ooh." Vincent said and watched it go down on Golden Freddy.

But it didn't pick it up.

Lexi and Vince switched off four times before they finally gave up.

"Come on, let's get some more tickets and we can just get it at Prize Corner." Lexi said in defeat.

"Everything alright?" Lexi and Vince turned behind them.

A tall young man in blue was standing behind them. Lexi knows him as the security guard but never actually talked to him.

"Yeah. I want that Golden Freddy." Vincent pointed to it.

"Well, let's see if I can get it." The security, who's nametag said "PG" on it, smiled and put a token he carried around with him for any kids he planned on helping, inside. "The trick is to get it just right…"

The crane went down and dragged Golden Freddy out a little bit but didn't pick him up.

"Here." Lexi gave him one of her tokens.

"Thank you." PG took it.

This time, the crane was able to pick Golden Freddy up and take him over to the slot where it dropped him.

"There you go, buddy." PG handed the plushie to Vincent.

"Thanks!" Vincent took it and held it close.

"You're welcome." PG nodded and stood straight up.

"There you are, PG!" Another security guard came up to them. "It's your turn to watch the cameras."

"Alright." PG nodded and headed back to the security office.

The band had stopped playing and they began to hear Golden Freddy's voice.

"Come on, let's go see him!" Lexi said and Vincent followed her to the stage that Golden Freddy had for himself.

He told the kids stories and jokes and for once in his life, Vincent actually enjoyed being alive. He also had a lot of fun.

After his show was done, it was Foxy's turn and so they headed over to Pirate's Cove.

"How'd you like Golden Freddy?" Lexi asked.

"Loved it!" Vincent replied with a large grin. "He's really funny! I'm so glad I came after all!"

"I'm glad you did too!" Lexi grinned back as they stood in front of the stage as Foxy was about to come out.

"Ahoy, lads and lassies! I be Captain Foxy! Welcome aboard me ship!" Foxy came out as the curtains opened and introduced himself.

A few minutes into the show, one of the kids from the Birthday Party came up behind Lexi and Vincent.

"Hey, purple loser!" The kid said pushing Vincent in the back.

"Hey!" Vincent glared back to him. "Stop that!"

"What are you gonna do about it?" The kid asked.

Vincent smiled evilly and wrapped his hand around his knife in his pocket.

"Leave him alone." Lexi glared at the kid. "Don't you have a birthday party to get back to?"

"Don't you?" The kid questioned and took a step closer to her.

"Stay away from her." Vincent stepped in front of Lexi.

"And what if I don't?" The kid asked with a sly smile, and came closer.

"I'll-" Vincent was cut off when the kid suddenly had barreled himself into Vincent, making Vince fall backwards on Lexi, making her take some steps backwards herself.

Vincent growled and was about to take his knife out until…

Lexi looked up to Foxy, now facing him, and he had began to lean down as she quickly got up… a little too fast.

…A crunch sound was heard and painful screams and cries followed…

Vincent stared at Lexi, who was knocked out cold when her frontal lobe was bitten and when she hit the back of her head on the floor.

"L-Lexi?" Vincent looked at her, waiting for her to move. "Lexi?"

He took a step forward, then a step back when he heard that kid's voice behind him. Vincent quickly turned towards him, ready to kill.

"He did it, daddy!" The kid said to the security guard that had came and switched places with PG.

"This young boy?" They were talking about Vincent.

"What? No I didn't! You did!" Vincent yelled and he felt himself begin to cry. "Y-You kill m-my best f-friend!"

And just like that, he had fully snapped and wasn't about to show any mercy to anyone anymore.

"Now that was quite a lie! My son wouldn't do such a thing!" The guard replied. His back was turned from the stage when it had happened cause he was talking to someone.

"Yeah!" The kid showed his tongue to Visit and mocked him.

"I-I'm gonna k-kill y-you!" Vincent screamed.

As he was about to attack, with his bare hands, Lexi's mom nearly had a heart attack when she saw what had happened. And her being so upset made Vincent stop and look at Lexi again.

'There's no way…' Vincent knew she was dead.

The paramedics soon came and got her body out and to the hospital.

Meanwhile, the birthday party was ended when the police arrived and it was officially a crime scene. Vincent tried telling the police about how that kid was the one who pushed him into Lexi but they weren't believing it.

For some reason, they believed the security guard over him.

And the camera that was pointed at the stage didn't help since it wasn't pointed at the kids but instead Foxy, who you could see lean down and completely stop and freeze when the screams happened.

A officer who went to Vincent's home, since he was forced to tell them where he lived, came back and told the others that his parents were dead.

They watched what Vincent was doing for about 15 minutes. All he did was sit, cry, and when he was done crying, he realized he couldn't cry anymore and officially knew he didn't care about anyone or if he killed them.

"Put him into a foster home." A officer finally said.

"What? He probably killed his parents too! Among that poor girl who is also dead!" Another officer replied.

"We don't know if he killed them and maybe it was a accident." The first officer replied.

"I guess…" The second one said.

"We'll put him into foster home and keep tabs on him." The first officer said, making the second feel a bit better.

"Sounds like a plan…I suppose." The second officer nodded.

Vincent was too distressed to understand why he was being takin away and never allowed to see Lexi in the hospital. He couldn't even go to the funeral, which only made his anger towards others rise more.

And because of that, he chose to play innocent until he was older, about 13 years later. And he did plan on getting a sadistic revenge at the new Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. After all, he still thinks Lexi's dead.

* * *

><p><strong>Obviously she isn't dead if you read the summary. <strong>

**And I totally planned on having some fluff happen before the Bite. And this takes place during present day so i can't say Bite of 87. **

**Next chapter is a time skip of 13 years later like I mentioned above.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do realize I said in the summary that Vincent was the one that hurts Lexi. But I decided to change it into him accidently getting her hurt and instead of liking it, he gets extremely protective over her in the future when they meet again. She is the only one he could never hurt or if he did, like it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7 -<strong>

It's been about 13 years and to this day, Vincent believed Lexi was dead. And truth be told, he did get revenge on the boy and his family that got her 'killed.'

And yet, he somehow found himself at the new Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, the second place to the diner that closed shortly after the accident had occurred.

He was now the day guard and didn't enjoy having to work with kids. But it was the first step to getting his revenge on Fazbear Entertainment.

The new place also had new animatronics or 'toys' as the business calls them. While the original five were in the Parts/Service room. The building also got much bigger too but that's cause it's a new location.

"Urg!" Vincent let out a deep sigh in the corner of the main area with his arms folded over his chest. "When will this damn day end?"

"Excuse me?" A young girl suddenly came up to him.

"What?" Vincent glared down at her.

"Where's the bathroom?" She asked.

"Down there." He pointed to the Main Hall.

"Thanks, Mister!" She smiled and skipped away.

"Stupid brats." Vincent groaned and rolled his eyes.

He then saw the owner, Mr. Fazbear, son of the original owner of the diner, leave his office and head towards the doors with another employee.

"Where are they going?" Vincent questioned and decided to follow him.

Vincent followed fairly close behind and stopped a few feet away when he saw Fazbear stop and talk to a girl about his age.

"Who is that?" Vincent asked himself and listened in on the conversation.

"Nice to meet you, Lexi." Fazbear shook her hand.

'Lexi?' Vincent thought to him. '…No…it can't be…'

He shook his head and kept listening.

"Nice to meet you too, Mr. Fazbear." Lexi shook his hand back.

"Are you excited to start your new job?" Fazbear asked.

"You bet!" Lexi grinned.

'That voice definitely sounds like her…she even looks like her too.' Vincent looked at her closely. 'A 13 years older version of her.'

"Well, come with me. Why don't I show you around? Have you been here before?" Fazbear asked, and began to lead her away from the doors.

Vincent, quickly ran so he wouldn't be seen by Fazbear or Lexi but stayed close enough to see and hear them. Thankfully they didn't notice him.

"Here? No." Lexi shook her head. "I went to the diner when I was a kid. Even had the five plushies. But for some reason it closed."

Lexi rubbed her scarred head that was under a baseball hat. She did still have hair but it was the top of her head, that was all scarred up from surgeries, that the hair never grew back so she has to wear a hat over it.

She was never told why it closed. All that was said that a accident happened and that's why her head is screwed up. Since that 'accident' she has had nonstop dreams of a boy that seemed to of aged with her.

Lexi didn't know his name or why she always dreamt of him, but she knew one thing for sure, the color purple was always what he wore.

But when she tried to tell her family about the mystery guy, they just said,

"It was just a dream. He's not real."

As a kid, teenager, and now young adult, she never understood what everyone was hiding from her or why they kept saying the guy wasn't real when she knows he is.

"It ran out of money." Fazbear lied. He knew what happened and wasn't about to tell her if her family hasn't.

'What is it, Fazbear? Didn't want to tell her the truth?' Vincent raised a eyebrow. 'Wait…she said she went to the diner, as a kid, had the plushies, and something seems to be wrong with her head…'

"Aw, that sucks. I still have the plushies actually." Lexi replied.

"Who was your favorite?" Fazbear asked.

"Foxy." Lexi smiled.

'Holy shit it's her!' Vincent knew for sure it was her. It all added up. And he could never forget that smile. He then ran to the Parts/Service room to grab something special.

"O-Oh really?" Fazbear said, shocked but he hid it from her. "Well, here's the new and improved band."

"Do you still have the old guys?" Lexi asked, watching the band play.

She didn't really like that Bonnie and Freddy looked like girls now. Or that Chica was very thin and her bib didn't say, "Let's Eat!"

"Yeah, they're in parts and service. Come on, I'll show you BB, Roxy or Mangle as the employees call her, and the Prize Corner." Fazbear led her to the games where BB was and then to Kid's Cove.

"What happened to the fox?" Lexi asked, watching the kids take Mangle apart and back together.

"Some kids broke her and now it's her gimmick to be taken apart and put back together." Fazbear replied. "Now Prize Corner has the Marionette and some familiar plushies."

"Huh…" Lexi thought for a minute. "I think I remember the old place having a prize corner and that's where I got my plushies from."

"Yes! It did!" Fazbear grinned and walked her out of Kid's Cove. "Glad to know you remember that. I mean, where else would those plushies have came from?"

"Heh, yeah. I guess you're right about that." Lexi giggled. "So the Marionette gives the kids the prizes?"

"Yep." Fazbear nodded.

"Lexi!" Vincent ran up to them with something behind his back.

"Huh?" Lexi turned to the guy, who looked exactly like the guy from her dreams. He was even wearing purple but then again that's the uniform.

"Oh hey, Vincent. You know her?" Fazbear asked him.

"Yeah! We were best friends as kids!" Vincent grinned.

"We…were…?" Lexi stared her him.

"Yeah! Don't you remember me?" Vincent frowned.

"I…sort of…since that accident my memories have been in pieces from the day and before it." Lexi said sadly. "No…I'm sorry. But I don't know you."

"Don't you remember someone wearing purple?" Vincent asked.

"I've dreamt of a boy all the time that aged with me…you look like him actually…but I don't know his name." Lexi said sadly. "I know he wore purple all the time…"

Vincent felt some hope.

"Well, that's me! I always wear purple! Even when I was a kid, I did!" Vincent smiled a little again. "I was with you when that accident happened."

"Can you tell me what happened?" Lexi asked, hoping her apparently best friend would tell her.

"No…sorry…" Vincent replied when he got a glare from Fazbear.

"Okay…" Lexi frowned. So much for finding out what happened.

"God, I can't believe this!" Vincent had a grin again. "I thought you were dead all this time and here you are! With me, again!"

"Why did you think I was dead?" Lexi questioned. "If you were with me, wouldn't you of known I was okay?"

"I was taken away." Vincent replied.

"Why, Vin?" Lexi asked, curiously.

"My parents were found dead that same day and I was put into a foster home. I was never told you were alive." Vincent said. "But I'm so happy to know you are alive and we can be together again!"

Vincent pulled her into a tight hug.

"Well, I'm glad to know I wasn't insane for dreaming about you all these years. I'm happy we can be together again too!" Lexi smiled. "Too bad I don't know what was a memory or what was a dream…"

"What do you mean, Lexi?" Vincent stared at her but didn't pull away.

"My memories are in pieces, as I said. I dreamt about you and I having fun and doing things like going to the diner. But I don't know if they actually happened or not." Lexi replied, rubbing her head again.

Vincent felt something he hadn't felt in a long time in his heart. He didn't like seeing Lexi's head the way it was. He knew it was a wig under that hat and that under the wig was scars from where she was bitten.

"Well, since you two seem to know each other." Fazbear stepped in before Vincent could say anything. "Vincent, why don't you finish the tour? You could talk and try and help her memory."

"Okay." Vincent nodded, happily.

"Wait. So am I hired or not?" Lexi asked, confused.

"Well, your resume seems to be in check and I don't want to be another person that kept you two apart so yes. You are hired." Fazbear nodded.

"Thanks!" Lexi said in relief.

"You're welcome. Have a good day, you two." Fazbear replied.

"We will!" Vincent said and grabbed her hand.

Vincent then pulled her down the main hall. On the way, Lexi noticed the Golden Freddy plushie in his other hand.

"Where'd you get that at?" Lexi asked, looking at it.

"Huh? Oh well, how about we go to Parts/Service room and we can talk privately there?" Vincent suggested.

"Fine by me." Lexi nodded and they walked through the door.

Lexi immediately noticed Bonnie leaning against the wall while sitting down without a face and arm first.

"My god what happened to them?" Lexi looked from Bonnie to Chica to Freddy to Foxy.

"They got old…I guess." Vincent replied sitting down against the door after closing it. Lexi did the same and sat down next to him.

"So where'd you get the Golden Freddy plushie?" Lexi asked again.

"Back over there is a box full of them." Vincent pointed to a corner.

"Ooh." Lexi replied and looked around. "Where is Golden Freddy?"

"In the shadows near the box of plushies. He's a bit hard to see since it's so dark over there." Vincent said. "I actually still have my Golden Freddy plushie I won with you."

He then handed her the plushie.

"I was with you…?" Lexi thought about her 'dreams.'

"Yeah. Do you remember?" Vincent asked, hopefully.

"I…I think so." Lexi said looking at the plushie. "Was a guard there?"

"Yeah! He actually got it out of the crane machine for us!" Vincent said.

"Then…yeah… I know I had a dream about us being at a crane machine and a guard was with us…PJ is think was his name?" Lexi asked.

"PG." Vince corrected.

"Right." Lexi remembered. "We were there for a birthday too."

"Yeah! But you agreed with the birthday girl that we would sit somewhere else since I wasn't invited." Vincent said.

"Why weren't you invited?" Lexi asked, not remembering how he was bullied and that the other kids hated him.

"I was bullied a lot but you always stuck up for me." Vincent slowly put a arm around her and pulled her close again.

"I guess we still have things in common cause I was bullied too. Cause of my head and all." Lexi placed a hand on her hat, but didn't take it off.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Vincent felt anger rise in him.

"Thanks… I'm sorry you got bullied too. And that I wasn't there anymore all cause of that accident." Lexi replied, looking into his eyes.

"It's alright. It's not yours- or Foxy's- fault." Vince said and that caught Foxy's attention. He couldn't move until it was nighttime but he and the others were listening too.

"What did we do that day other then get you that Golden plushie? Did we watch the band?" Lexi asked.

"Yep! And watched Golden Freddy and Foxy's shows too!" Vincent replied.

"Yeah…then that kid and you got into a fight…I remember that being in my dreams…then nothing." Lexi said and Vincent's reaction was enough for her to know it really happened.

"That kid…he pushed me into you…" Vincent said, looking away from her, deciding now was a good time for the truth to come out.

"Then what?" Lexi asked, putting a hand over his that was still around her shoulders. She held his hand.

Vincent put a light grip on her hand as she did the same and sighed.

"The accident happened. Foxy…he accidentally bit down on your forehead. I was about ready to kill that kid if a different guard hadn't stepped in and said his son, the kid, wouldn't do that." Vincent replied.

"I was still about to attack nevertheless, but then your mom came over and that brought my attention back to you." Vincent felt sadness overwhelm him. He completely forgot what sadness felt like. "You were dead. At least I thought you were."

"What happened next?" Lexi asked giving him a small hug, making him turn to her.

"When you were taken to the hospital, I had to stay at the diner with the police. They found out after going to my house that my parents were dead and they knew I would never hurt you so they closed the case as a accident."

"I was put into foster home and never got the chance to see you again or was told you were okay." Vincent added. "I even had to change schools."

"That sucks, Vin." Lexi said sadly. "I don't get why you couldn't see me if the police closed it as a accident."

"Yeah…I don't either." Vince lied. He knew it was cause his parents were dead and the police thought he did it but also knew he was abused too. "So what do you remember?"

"Of what you told me? Nothing." Lexi replied. "I know I woke up in the hospital and I was told I was in a accident. But I think when I was in coma that I had my first dream of you."

"I tried asking where you were. But of course, I got how you 'weren't real' or was 'never there' but I knew they were all lying." Lexi added. "And since then the dreams have continued every night for the last 13 years."

"Were they…bad? I mean, did they turn into nightmares?" Vincent squeezed her one hand.

"No." Lexi said. "They were always good. Some were repeats but I guess that's proof they were actually memories. The worst part was the surgeries I had to go through."

"I bet." Vincent placed his other hand on her hat. "But even with what's under there, you are still beautiful to me." His grin appeared.

"And you became handsome." Lexi gave a shy smile back.

"So, is Foxy still your favorite?" Vincent questioned.

"Yeah…even after that accident. I still love him the most and know I had a lot of fun watching his shows." Lexi turned and looked at the fox on the other side of the room. "I'm not angry at him at all."

"Even after what your life became and how ruined it is?" Vincent asked.

"Yeah…it was a accident. Besides, it's that bastard's fault for pushing you into me. And while my life has been Hell all these years, it got a whole lot better knowing you were always real." Lexi shrugged.

"Honestly, I can say the same to you." Vincent purred, making Lexi giggle.

"I would hope so." Lexi kept her smile.

"Come on, we better get back out there." Vincent helped her up. "Why don't you keep that Golden Freddy plushie?"

"I think I will." Lexi smiled.

"So what exactly is your job?" Vincent asked, opening the door.

"I just have to help with birthdays and when I'm not doing that, see if any kids need help with anything." Lexi replied.

"Ah, too bad you aren't a guard like me." Vincent said.

"Yeah, too bad. Maybe one day I will be switched over to that." Lexi said.

"Maybe." Vincent said, opening the door and leading her out.

The two best friends left the room and once the door was shut, the other three, still turned on, animatronics could hear Foxy whine a little.

'What have I done to tat lassie?' Foxy thought to himself. 'At least ta lassie an lad are together again. An…she forgives ol' Foxy too…'

Meanwhile, the other three couldn't believe that the bite victim had came back. And forgives Foxy.

'So the kid came back after all this time…at least she survived. Chica, Bonnie, and I should apologize to Foxy when night comes…' Freddy thought to himself. 'We thought she was dead cause of him.'

A few hours later, a birthday party was going on and while Lexi helped a few other employees with it, especially the planner of it, Vincent stayed close by. Mostly to look after Lexi.

Because after what happened 13 years ago, he wasn't about to let anyone take her away from him again.

* * *

><p><strong>And now I'm going to go try and work on D&amp;D...<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Another update to say I need some fluff chapters and that possible lemon one but I'm not good at lemons so I need someone to help me with it. **

* * *

><p><strong>JUST A QUICK NOTE FROM ME!<strong>

**So I know where I want to**

**take this fic but I'm sure you guys want to see some fluff between L**

**ex and Vincent right? Well, send me over some suggestions for some fluff between them! **

**And if I get anything about lemons then MAYBE I will add one before I continue the fic with the actual story that I have planned out and maybe during what I have planned out as well. **

**If you are good at writng lemons (cause I suck) then talk to me on my Deviantart DPlover726. If I do a lemon I will probably post it there and post a note here saying it was uploaded. I just don't want to risk posting lemons here. **

**As I said, I might post a lemon with this fic but it depends on how their relationship is going in the fluff fics. If they start to fall in love then Vincent would most likely not want to have sex with her (cause now i'm trying to add to the character that is canon in Rebornica's AU) and instead, leave the room quickly so he doesn't kill her. Since I am pretty sure in their AU that Vincent killed some guy he fell in love with and hurting Lexi is the last thing he wants to do. **

**But he doesn't leave the pizzeria. It would just be awkward between the two after that night. **

**Anyway give me fluff suggestions and possible lemons that follow the lines above or at least really close to how it would happen in Rebornica's AU. I'll do a author note when it comes to lemons later in the story in a couple of chapters.**


End file.
